Email
by Cyndy-kawaii-chan
Summary: Usui left for England at last. Now how will Misaki communicate with him, now that being with him after moving schools was difficult? Through Email of course! Misaki finally creates an account for email so she can email Usui while he's absent. Technology does has it Purposes after all... TakuMisa. (Sorry for Hiatus! Supposed to be side story to current manga...!) T (Might continue.)
1. Chapter 1 Misaki Creates an Email

**Email.**

_TakuMisa. KwMs. Maid Sama._

Cyndy-kawaii-Chan

_Hello! This is Cyndy-kawaii-chan here! Remember me? The super long reviewer? That's read about 96% of all the stories here? Yeah, me._

_I've quite disappeared from this lovely fandom for a month or so and travelled along seas discovering and invading more ships~ so here is my first story for Kaichou wa maid Sama! The Anime that made me fall hard in love with the otaku world. I do not own Maid Sama, Fujiwara-sensei does, she is awesome! __**Spoilers for the latest chapter 72! Read at own risk! **__I am planning to do this a sort chapter Fic, please review. I you want me to continue it! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

It was a calm afternoon after school at the Ayuzawa Household. Misaki had a day off.

Not that she wanted. Satsuki made her rest this day so she can 'enjoy being a teenager'.

H-how do I work this again?" a confused Misaki asked her friends.

"You go to this site then log in and go online!" Sakura smiled at one of her best friends.

"It's pretty simple once you get used to it." Shizuko added.

"Easy for you to say, I haven't used a computer for anything else more than homework..." Misaki sighed. It was her first time using an 'Email.'

"And that's why we're showing you how to use email so you can talk with Usui-Kun!" Sakura's eyes shined.

She and Shizuko always supported Misaki with Usui since the start.

"He did give you his email address for something, right?" Shizuko pointed out.

"Fine..." Grumbled Misaki. It's not like she was going to get out of this one easily with her friends here with her.

Usui had been gone for a week now. He had gone to England. Finally. After the tour, the goodbye, and the whole darn sad ruckus.

She was missing him already.

In a Misaki Way.

_Clearly._

He had given her his email address in a piece of paper, after they kissed before he departed. Even though she didn't have an email address because she didn't have a computer.

_The nerve..._

"Email me, because I want to chat with Misa-chan at least on the computer while I'm away..." Usui's Voice rung in her head.

And of course she told him off instantly. For the use of her nickname for Maid-cafe.

"...Because I am going to miss, Ayuzawa..."

'Idiot...' she smiled slightly.

Now she didn't have an excuse as to not email him as her Father had given her a late birthday gift that 'might help her in the future'. A laptop.

She of course dead on refused a gift from the man who recently entered her life again. But he had now paid the debt. And he was her father.

Biologically at the least.

Her mother said for her to keep it. Suzuna said to keep it because it was free. Shintani and the maid latter told her it was a gift and that she should except it no matter how much she hated his guts. So she ended up keeping it.

Back to emailing-business. Sakura and Shizuko, two Misaki's closest friends were helping her create an account for the email.

After the paper with Usui's email fell from Misaki's bag accidentally when she was looking or her homework. And Sakura saw it. And picked it up and squealed.

It was their idea, not hers at all. Now that Misaki had a laptop she had no excuse as to not helping her.

And so they were over at Misaki's House.

_Helping._

"So what do you wanna call your email ID?" Sakura asked looking at Misaki.

"Huh?" Misaki was clueless.

"You need to put something like a nickname or a word in front of the and it has to be Original." Shizuko explained.

"I... I really don't know." Misaki said disheartened.

"What is Usui-kun's email called?" Shizuko suggested.

Misaki looked at the piece of paper on her hand. And blushed and twitched.

Damn Usui. Making her flustered even without him around.

"Um... It's called... I...I-love-maids " Misaki said shaking with fury.

"What a strange name... I wonder why he named himself like that!" Sakura kicked her legs out in wonder on the chair.

"Don't you remember he once went into a Maid cosplay cafe? It was called... Maid Latte, if I recall correctly." Shizuko tapped her chin.

"Oh yeah! When we were following him. That time was pretty fun and freaky for me too, as I kept on being right." Sakura shivered slightly.

"A-ah, can we go back to what we were doing? Please?" Misaki wanted to avoid the subject of Maids in any way possible.

"Ok. So I guess you can put as your ID, something you like? Or hate? Or you nickname." Shizuko reminded Misaki.

Misaki started thinking.

"Something I like... What do I like?" Deadpanned Misaki. Seriously, what did she like? She had no idea. She was not picky.

"Ok, that's off the list. A nickname?" Sakura asked. "Misaki-Chan?"

"People call me Misa..."

"So let's make it Misa-chan!"

"NO!" Yelled Misaki. "Anything but... That."

Sakura and Shizuko stared at her strangely.

That was her nickname in Maid Latte! She didn't want to give any loose info around, it was too risky!

Her friends didn't know about her secret side job at Maid latte. And she sure as hell she didn't want to tell them now.

"How about your full name? Would that be acceptable?" Shizuko's glasses gleamed curiously.

"Ayuzawa-Misaki ? Too ordinary. Make it something better!" Sakura pouted. "Like mine! UxMishi-fan-Sakura!" Sakura squealed remembering her favourite fan and her not-so-quite boyfriend Kuuga, the vocalist

"I guess you're right. And you can choose something now and can change it later if you like." Shizuko smiled. "Doesn't have to be fancy, it can be anything, don't worry."

Her friends were helping her; she wasn't going to let all their work go to vain.

"Something I hate would be..." 'Usui'... She said aloud.

Usui = Perverted alien from planet pheromones...

And she instantly said "Oh! How does 'I-hate-aliens' sound?"

"I-hate-aliens ? That would work! Let me check if it's available..." Sakura said typing into Misaki's laptop. A few seconds later "Yup! It's yours!" she hummed.

After a few minutes, Shizuko lifted a book piece of paper up to Misaki.

"Here, I wrote it out for you, the instructions and your new Email address, I also wrote Sakura and mine's for you to add too" Shizuko smiled patting Misaki's shoulder.

"Well, we must get going now; I'm glad that is settled. If you need any help, call us." Shizuko said.

"Oh, yes! Sorry we have to leave. Thanks for having us! Have a good evening!" They said and shut Misaki's door shut.

Suzuna then opened the door of Misaki's room with a tray of food in hand and looked around the room for search of life.

Said life was now trying to use the computer all on her own.

"Nee-Chan, Have Shizuko-San and Sakura-Chan left already?" Suzuna asked in her monotone voice.

Waking up from her daze from the computer, Misaki blinked. "Ah? Oh, yes, they left about 5 minutes ago, you just missed them."

"What a shame, I had just brought some snacks for you guys..." Suzuna sighed. "This time I won too many apples, so I made apple pie."

"Well, I admit I am a little hungry. Can you leave the tray near the door for me please?"

"Sure thing, Nee-chan." Suzuna bent and left the tray on the floor. And stood up to leave. "Bye."

"Bye, Suzu...na..." Misaki was now engrossed with the computer again.

Surfing the net was distracting yet alluring. And she was still trying to open her Email and send a message to Usui.

She had just added Usui to her contact list.

-You have just sent a request to Usui Takumi.-

-Send a private message?-

'What do I say now?' Misaki said into her hands.

'Usui...' Misaki sighed.

* * *

SpicyLicious, you are awesome, if you're reading this, thanks for the support! Love you Tiff! She commented on my first Bleach story, (I love that anime~) but not as much as Maid sama though! *waves hands frantically* ehehe~

I always had my ideas there but i like doing Canon stories, Things that can follow the Manga and stuff~ i cannot do au yet, i'm still new~ sorry~

How did you guys like chapter 72? This is supposed to be a story that is supposed to be happening in between, like a filler! ^^

Hope you liked this!

Tadaima! Minna!

Ja! Mata ne!


	2. Chapter 2 Ayuzawa's Message

**Chapter 2.**

_**Email.**_

* * *

3:14 pm, London, England.

Usui Takumi was over at England to solve some family business. The stubborn walker family still didn't budge. But at least he was making a teeny tiny progress

He was tired. And he just came from a meeting that started at 9 am.

'Why am I even here...' Usui sighed sitting into rouge Leather chair in the lounge of the Walker Mansion.

Yes, he was staying at the luxurious Walker Mansion number 1, without a choice, that it.

Someone walked into the Lounge.

"Takumi, we just came from a long meeting, you may retire to your room, if you want." Gerard said in English.

"You know you don't have to be so formal with me you know?" Usui said in Japanese and sighed getting up from his leather chair.

"Force of habit." Gerard grinned.

"..." Usui remained silent.

For those who didn't know, Gerard was Usui's half-brother from England. They weren't on the best terms in a 'Brotherly relationship' but they roughly pass.

Usui wonders how he can even bear to share a room with him for more than 5 seconds.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you, we installed a 'free' more commodities in your room, A cable flat screen TV, some lounge pieces and the Internet is free for you to use..." Gerard said. "Aren't you just lucky?" He said snidely.

"Uh huh, Lucky" Usui muttered.

Oh how he wished to be back in Japan with his Misa-chan.

* * *

**Usui's room, 3:32pm.**

Usui sighed and loosened his tie from around his neck, and took of his suit. Personally, the only suit and tie he was happy to use was his old Seika Uniform.

'speaking if Seika... How is my prez doing...?' He smirked.

Usui then put a light T-shirt, a jacket and some denim jeans and sat down in his be with his laptop.

A few seconds later after he connected to the internet system he logged on into his Email account to check his messages.

"Junk mail, Junk mail, Fanfiction update, Bill, Junk mail..." he scrolled down. "Request...?" He said surprised.

He clicked on that.

And it said -'I-hate-aliens sends you a friend request. Accept?'-

'So she did email me like I told her to...' Usui said amusedly.

Usui then blushed slightly, and finally smiled, something he hadn't done in a week or so.

Misaki was so cute.

'Alien…' She still had that nickname for him, ever since he met her.

"Well, Duh. She is my girlfriend" Usui murmured in monotone to the laptop screen.

...

-Read Private message? - 'Yes.' -click- and Usui started reading the email.

"_Dear Usui._

_Um... I finally made an account here with the help of Sakura and Shizuko; my father gave me this laptop as a late birthday present the other day..._

'Figured' Usui continued reading.

_School is okay, I am still searching Universities and balancing my studies with my student council work and Maid latte; pretty much normal I guess._

_I still can't choose a career that makes me happy, I have to keep searching and hopefully I will soon find it._

'Prez is always so dedicated...' Usui smiled.

Everyone sends you Regards, no one has forgotten you. They all miss you.

...I miss you.

'_Misaki_...' Usui's eyes softened and he smiled wholeheartedly at the computer screen.

_So! Anyways, how are you? How is England so far? Any progress? Have you seen your brother and the Ninja butler?_

'Pfff...' Usui chuckled, now out of the sappy mood. She still thought about Cedric as the Ninja Butler?

_Are you taking care of yourself? Don't walk under the rain, Idiot, You will catch a cold. I read somewhere that England always has damp weather, too bad._

'You don't say...?' Usui said looking at his window, it was raining dogs and cats outside and it was still the afternoon.

_I wonder how it is there. Is it nice?_

_Um…_

_Well, Getting used to this... Email thing is kind of weird, so sorry if this message is wrong or weird to you. I will try to message you if you email me. I am leaving now._

_Everyone says Hi, From Seika, Home, Maid latte and everywhere else._

_Take care._

_Um, I... Love you... (/)_

_Misaki Ayuzawa._

_**Ps-**__ Change that ridiculous Email ID of yours! It made Sakura and Shizuko really curious and I nearly blew my cover all thanks to you, you perverted alien!-_

_Bye._

_..._

Usui's hand was now covering his blushing face. His face had many emotions at that moment.

Happiness, Sadness, Embarrassment, Amusement, Melancholy, Love and many more things that was unreadable on his face right now.

"How... How can she affect me so much...?" Usui said with his face buried on his crossed arms. "If she isn't even here...?"

He missed her _heck_ of a lot.

It was really difficult to make that decision, to come to England to face his family, to leave Misaki. But all had to be done eventually.

And she supported him, and that was good thing, because without her, who knows how Usui would be?

He was glad at least he could spend his last day in Japan with her, at least together at his school.

Usui sighed, recalling his memories, past events recent events.

He remembered the good times. The good times with Misaki.

-Write a Reply? - 'Yes.' Usui thought.

'I have a bit to write back to her, and I might send her a little surprise here through email and through Airmail or something...'

Usui checked his clock. 4:47 pm. She might see it. He then decided to reply.

"_Dear Ayuzawa..."_ Usui began to type gently on his laptop his reply.

…

Please Review! RnR, and fave if you want!

Thank you for reading! I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3 The Alien's Reply

_**Email.**_

_Chapter 3._

_**Cyndy-kawaii-chan**_

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, this is so far, my most popular story, and I was really happy every time someone reviewed, or Followed or Favourites! **HONTO NI ARIGATO~!** :'D I feel so blessed to be welcomed back to the fandom again, I missed it! Hope you liked this Chapter!

Me does not own Maid Sama~ *sob* I'd be Fujiwara-sensei, ne? _And this is like a filler for the manga events~ New chapter this week! Yes!_

* * *

"You can leave early today, Misa-chan! Good work today!" Satsuki, the manager called from the kitchen. The manager who was not quite 30 yet had the soul of a 15 year old, was the lovely manager of the ever popular, Maid Latte.

"Yeah, we can handle the rest by ourselves!" Erika grinned placing some dishes in a tray. Erika being a co-worker of Misaki.

"Eh? Ok!" Misaki said putting down her last order in their respective table. "Here you go, Master and Mistress, enjoy" before turning around to the staff room.

"Thank you!" the young couple said in unison.

She smiled, checked her watch and left to change.

_'Hm... 6:51pm'_

* * *

_In the staff changing room~_

"Oy, Misaki-chan? How is Usui doing?" Erika popped up unexpectedly behind Misaki.

"AGH!" Misaki shrieked. "You scared me, And I'm changing!"

"_Geez_, it's not like I'm going to spy on you changing like Usui would do... Speaking of _Usui_!"

'Here we go...' Misaki sighed putting on her t-shirt on steadily.

"How is he? Have you heard of him?" Erika eyed Misaki and asked curiously.

"No, I haven't heard from him since he left for England less than two weeks ago..." Misaki said, wanting not to talk about it, knowing Erika.

"Did he leave you any info, like what state he was in or a telephone number or an email..."

"He did leave me his email address actually..." Misaki trailed off.

"Oh! Email? Did you Email him? Did Yo- wait, you have an email address?" Erika gasped.

"Two of my best friends came over to my house and helped me create one after school yesterday." she cleared her throat. "And I did email him, I am still to receive his repl-"

"So what are you waiting _for_? Go home and check! Oh and tomorrow gimme your email address!" Erika said loudly as she pushed the now fully dressed Misaki clad in a hoddie, jeans, canvas and a beanie out the door. "Good night!"

"Ugh... Goodnight, Erika-San..." Misaki said before being kicked out the door to the valley behind the Cafe. Then Erika opened the door and stuck her head out. "And tell me what he said~! BYE!" –SLAM- went the door behind Misaki.

'what was that all about?' Misaki said as she dusted herself. She then looked around, same old valley, where Usui discovered her secret for the first time. She sighed in the cool evening air, reminding her one of the first's things he said to her when he discovered her secret… 'Aren't you gonna be cold in that?' It was in fact, yes, cold. Even with her hoodie. Damn weather.

'I better get going...'

* * *

After Dinner and doing most of her Homework and Student council work Misaki decided to log into her new computer. The thing was complicated at first but she was getting used to it.

"Wow, it's 10:34 already!" Misaki looked at her watch. 'Well, It won't take much time, I guess.'

-5 new messages-

'Hm?' she clicked.

-Welcome message, Instruction message, Shizuko, Sakura... Usui?

He had received her message. She quickly re-read her message and blushed in embarrassment.

'What was I thinking...' Misaki said into her hands And clicked his message.

_'Dear Ayuzawa._

_I'm glad you made an email account at last, and have a laptop for yourself for the matter. That way we can communicate much more often as phone calls to overseas can be quite pricey._

'That is true...' Misaki thought.

_I'm glad I'm missed over there, don't worry, I also miss Seika, Maid latte, our other friends and Japan. (―.―)_

_And definitely Miss you the most, Ayuzawa. You definitely have NO idea._

"..." Misaki was blushing scarlet and rendered speechless.

_I am okay, but I have Been better, I am also wondering why I came here in the first place; Oh wait, to solve this whole stupid Walker family problem._

_Even though I want to go back right now, I won't because I promised Ayuzawa. And Ayuzawa is giving me support, and that keeps me going..._

"...!" Misaki was glad that he hadn't given up on his word. As this would be a heck of a mission.

_...This will all work out, hopefully._

_Anyways… Always so dedicated, huh, Misa-chan? Do what your heart says, not logic. Do what you love, you do love being in charge and organizing and doing work huh? Take your time and you will figure out._

_Anything Ayuzawa will do, will be awesome. Don't give up._

"...t-thanks.." Ayuzawa whispered to the screen and smiled.

_Oh, and yeah, Gerard and Cedric the 'Ninja Butler' is still here, I see them every day. Choice or not._

_Yes, I am having progress but this will take some more time, I don't know how much but I am moving. The Walkers are so stubborn. And it Boring here. We also have to go to lots of meeting and do paperwork, and I-don't-know-what-else..._

_England? It's ok I guess, I prefer Japan, hands down, but the scenery here is nice. Yes it is very damp here, It is raining right now, matter-o-factly._

_Maybe I could bring you here on a holiday, if you want. Or anywhere in the world you want to go~_

'Ok, now he's just joking..' Thought Misaki, pissed.

_...Seriously I would._

_I'm glad you made an account, we can mail more... Oh talking about Mail, wouldn't you like to go on a Live chat with me sometime? Ask Shizuko or Sakura or whoever knows to teach you, if you don't already know._

_I attached some pictures here, -__**here**__- So you can see how England is. It's pretty interesting actually._

'I'll see them later.'

_Now, you send me pictures of You... And everyone else if you want, but your my priority, I want to have more pictures of Misa-chan~_

'Perverted Alien.' Misaki's eyebrow twitched.

_Send My regards to everyone ok? I'll be back before you know it, and we will pass the all the time I was away with you. Don't worry :)_

_And how are you going? Anything new happening while I'm away? Aw. -.-_

_I Love you more... Way past my Planet, as you know, I'm an alien. And my planet is real far away..._

_I love you too. :D_

_Usui Takumi._

_Ps- Nope, I can't and won't, This is only a friends account (not for work, don't worry, Misa-chan), I cannot change my email Address. Sorry, But hey, nice Address you have, and this alien loves you too._

"That... Idiot..." Misaki smiled and half sobbed. Because Misaki never cried. "I miss him..."

Who would have known a 'stalker' who discovered your secret job could become your boyfriend and one of the most important people in your life?

Misaki wiped her nose then scrolled down to the link for the photo, and clicked it.

Misaki Gaped.

There were about 8 pictures there, the first one was of the Big Ben. The biggest and oldest father clock in all England and totally was a magnificent piece to the eye.

The second was of the London eye- The supposed biggest Ferris wheel in the world. And she Was not to disappointed, by the looks of it, it looked huge!

There was a beautiful picture of the green Lake district there that also included a Smirking Usui grinning suavely at the camera.

Another picture was of the Windsor castle looking like such an incredible piece of Art with a carriage...

'Wait, what?' Misaki near yelled and gasped looking closer into the picture, the queen was in her royal carriage accompanied by her guards.

Wasn't that, Like awesome! What a rare sight! Usui must of been really lucky to be there. She had read about Queen Elizabeth III before... She had to show Maid latte and her friends. Not to mention there were a couple of maid café's, just not cosplay, and in a little note it said: 'Not as good as Maid Latte~'. she smiled.

'Amazing...' Misaki sighed, and looked picture through picture slowly gaining interest in visiting the said country.

'It's just so unique, and by the looks of it everyone is unique there like here...' Misaki smiled slightly.

"England huh? Kinda sounds like he's in vacation..." Misaki breathed. The sight of England was stunning. "But he's not..."

She then Yawned and checked the time '11:23 Friday'.

"I should go to sleep now, I'll see these..."She yawned. "... And reply first thing tomorrow." Misaki said with sleepy eyes.

'Usui...'

* * *

I really wanna go to England... (My friends say because i'm totally obsessed with England (Igirisu) AKA Arthur Kirkland form Hetalia)... It could be a point but that country sounds awesome, and has many tourist attractions i wanna go to (I also wanna travel around the world!)... :D  **ookk...**

SO there! Chapter 3! I had it on my iPod the same day I posted the others but I kept on trying to perfect it… Didn't work out, huh?

Seriously thank you everyone, Readers, Reviewers, Favourite-r's, Followers… For giving a chance to this story!

I hope the translation for the newest chapter is out soon, well, first the chapter has to come out and I still have to find the raws… which I haven't done yet. Ehe~

Please Review!

Cyndy.


End file.
